Chaos and Peace
by Divine Champion
Summary: They both lost their memory. They both had a dark past. Almost everything about them was the same, or at least, similar. However, they are very different. Their names being the most prominent: Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. Fenrir, the world-devouring wolf god.
**I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles X.**

 **I'd like to thank HeiKitsune for allowing me to have Fenrir in this.**

 **Also, I'd like to say that I'm working with HeiKKitsune which is why my writings are similar.**

 **With that, let's get started.**

* * *

Amaterasu was known to be the 'Angel of NLA,' even after her small rampage. But her rampage was nothing compared to the one the 'Demon' had.

The thing is, the Interceptor doesn't know who exactly this demon is. Each time she asked, people would go silent and would try to keep her in the dark. And it irritated her to no end.

"I hate it when I'm treated like a kid. Maybe the Wrothians can answer my questions."

* * *

 _Oblivia..._

When Amaterasu exited her 'Okami' skell, she noticed the other mech resting across from hers.

 _'That's not mine or any of the others.'_ Judging by the color scheme, she assumed that it could belong to the 'demon.'

Entering the Wrothian Stronhold, she could hear Ga Jiarg's voice. He was talking to someone.

Fate chose to be even more cruel than usual today, for she saw another human. While his back was turned to her at the moment, she notice how he had tanned skin, how his hair was an interesting mix of black and white, giving the Japanese wolf an impression of either dog ears or cat ears. His build was that of a swordsman.

"Ah, Amaterasu. What brings you here?" Ga Buidhe greeted the woman, alerting both the former prince and the mystery man. He had glaring green eyes and an intimidating aura.

"So you're the 'Angel' of NLA. Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Her tone was sharp and to the point.

"Someone weaker and perhaps intimidated by me."

Golden eyes narrowed as she found herself immediately blinded by anger. She knew that he was taunting her.

But she was respected among the Wrothians. She knew better than to fall for an easy disadvantage.

Grabbing her photon saber and letting the yellow blade reveal itself, she slowly turned and slowly walked around the rim of the ring. The man followed her lead and unsheathed his own photon saber, the red blade showing itself.

"What's your name?" Her question was directed towards the male.

"... Fenrir. And yours?"

The Interceptor tried to quell her urge to smirk.

Any Wrothian within the ring made their way out. In a way, they were all rather interested to see how this will end.

"Amaterasu."

He headed for her, intent on getting the first strike. Raising her blade to block, Amaterasu's golden eyes stared into Fenrir's own fiery green eyes. She noticed the fire in them, the intensity in his attacks.

He was like her.

 _'Don't tell anyone that I told you. In the past, he was a murderer back when Earth was around.' _ Elma's voice echoed in her head.

 _'He's like me. A person who was a murderer in the past.'_ Was Amaterasu's only thought.

Their blades continued their strikes, blocks, and parries. It started to become a dance; one only warriors such as the Wrothians knew the tune so well.

Yet it was one that only they knew well.

The duel had showed their differences. Fenrir had both the strength and speed to deliver powerful strikes to any enemy. However, Amaterasu knew when to dodge so then she could get a few hits in.

The moment they locked swords, Fenrir spoke.

"So you're not as weak as I thought." The taunt was there.

Amaterasu could only respond with a growl, to which the male responded with his own. They were two wolves from different territories in terms of origin.

Amaterasu was the wolf who brought light to the world in Japanese mythology.

Fenrir was the world-devouring wolf in Norse mythology.

It would make sense that these two would go for each other's throats. It was almost natural for them.

"You look familiar... do I know you?" Alexandra asked, her adrenaline making her aware of any sudden attacks.

The two backed away from each other.

"Unless you know who I was back on Earth, I definitely don't know you."

Another growl escaped from her, this time out of pure frustatration.

"Whatever. I'll admit, I enjoyed this. It's rare to find someone to match my capabilities. Next time, however, you won't be so lucky."

Amaterasu walked out of the Wrothian Stronghold, boarded her skell, and flew off to Noctilum.

* * *

"I mean it. His appearance was definitely more intimidating than mine." Alexandra sat on one of the branches near the Sentinel's Nest. Looking to the right, she could see the shadow of a winged person.

 _"Fenrir is his name, eh? Sounds like your counterpart."_

"What do you mean by that, great Telethia?" Amaterasu looked up to see the great Telethia in its human state. According to the Nopon, the Telethia didn't have a exact gender.

So to Amaterasu's eyes, it was a female.

 _"You're named after the wolf who bears the sun. He's named after the wolf that devours worlds._

 _"He's a man who can intimidate anyone on sight. You're a woman who can make anyone underestimate you._

 _And yet, the both of you are very powerful."_

The Interceptor couldn't help but notice how the Telethia was right.

She spent the remainder of her time enjoying the sunset before saying goodbye to the Telethia, followed by hopping into her skell once more to return to New LA.

* * *

Parking her skell into the Barracks and switching into a more casual outfit, Amaterasu headed out for the Commercial District.

The cool wind felt nice and unconsciously, she started to sing. An old thing she used to do back on Earth during the day. While at night, she would-

No. Now was not the time for her nightmares. Those damned sins...

 _'I'm amazed that I didn't commit anything under lustful intentions... Well, unless you count having a bloodlust.'_

"I didn't know that you were capable of something like that." Her voice faltered as a far too familiar voice reached her ears and made her artificial blood boil.

"Fenrir." The word contained her suppressed anger as she turned to face the demon.

"Amaterasu."

A smirk graced his face. "Or should I say... Alexandra Daten-shi."

The woman with light silvery hair had swallowed down her growl. But she couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

"That's a low blow, even for you. Xzavier Cross."

His green eyes also narrowed as they remembered their dark past.

While the air did suffocate them into the idea of another battle, they knew better than that. They were in the Commercial District. As such, it wasn't wise to truly battle.

Their eyes held a silent conversation. When Amaterasu nodded just slightly, they both ran back to the barracks to board their corresponding skells.

They wanted to battle each other again. They were heading back to Oblivia. Specifically, FN Site 315

The Stronhold was going to be their little arena, so to speak.

* * *

Ever since that night when they acknowledged each other by their real names, both Fenrir and Amaterasu have attempted to work together. Of course, that was still a bumpy road to go down.

Whenever they were in the Wrothian Stronghold on their own, they would battle to see who could best the other. Sometimes it was Fenrir.  
Sometimes it was Amaterasu.  
Sometimes it could be neither.

It didn't matter. Despite similar pasts, they were two completely different people. They were both wolves.

And they would always engage each other in combat when they weren't working together.

Call it a rivalry between two wolves. Call it a part of their nature.

* * *

The two wolves were atop BLADE Tower overlooking their home.

Despite being polar opposites, they were watching over their home. Even though she had been jailed and he had been exiled once, their friends had tried to clear their names when there was no point.

The two wolves had their memories returned, and they accepted who they were... sort of.

They continued to have nightmares. More than once they have wondered of they were.

Were they the murderers known as Xzavier and Alexandra?

Or were they the heroes known as Fenrir and Amaterasu?

"You know, there will be a day where we're forced to fight each other. And not under the terms of one being under the control of a powerful indigen."

Fenrir nodded in agreement. "I suppose we should enjoy our fragile bridge of a friendship?"

A smirk appeared on the woman's face. It almost appeared playful. "I guess we shall."

* * *

 **With that, it is complete. Once again, I thank you HeiKitsune for allowing Fenrir to be in this story.**

 **I'll see you later.**


End file.
